Saiyan Male
' Saiyan Male', or SyM for short for their in game code is one of the playable races for CaCs in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Attributes In terms of health, they stand in the lower half, just below humans, but above female Saiyans, Female Majins and Freeza Race. They have the highest damage modifier on basic melee attacks, but the lowest on basic ki blasts. In terms of both super damage they are below their female counterparts, but still in the upper half. Their racial bonus increased their damage when they're at low health, and additionally after they are revived. Combo Strings *Light String (9L): Ends with two chase attacks, either can be replaced with LHH's last spin kick. *Heavy String (5H): Third attack puts opponent in juggle state. Fourth attack is a launcher upwards kick that can be step cancelled, fifth attack chases after the opponent and slaps them onto ground, causing a hard knockdown. *LHH: Second attack is a long knockback launcher that can be step cancelled. Last one is a teleport attack where you teleport in front of opponent's path and do a spin kick. *Alternating String (HLHLH): Ends with a chase stunning upkick. *5L3H: Strengths and Weaknesses Saiyan Males posses several good qualities about them, they have decent range on their basic attacks, as well as two step cancels that can be used on blocking enemies, making their neutral game strong. One particularly annoying to deal with attack is the sixth hit in the light string, or first light hit after a heavy or dash attack, being strongly tracking multikick. This paired with the highest damage multiplier and good damage distribution, make for very strong basic combos. In terms of comboing into supers, their LH is a very fast long knockback which can land skills like Perfect Shot and even Full Power Energy Wave. Their heavy string has a very strongly tracking hard knockdown ending, that under poor connection can be unvanishable. Their super damage is considerably underwhelming, being in the lower tier of either super damage, and they lack an easily usable teleport in their combo, having to rely on hitting breaks mid combo. They also don't have any very good combo for strike attacks, which all around makes them largely inferior to Human Males. Animations Their idle stance is similar in posture to Goku, though with legs spread a bit more and more front facing. Their grab is the same as Raditz's, and it's also repurposed for Turles. Their multikick combo is the same as Goku's. To differentiate them from Saiyan Males, remember that they keep their left hand open and keep it higher . Recommended Builds Unless you plan on making very heavy use of Ki Supers, Basic Attack will be your primary source of damage and for saiyan males it is worth putting points into it. Although they have an equal modifier for both strike and ki blast supers, their combos lean more towards blasts, with a very fast long knockback, and a hard knockdown. Still, the equal damage modifiers can make a hybrid build tempting. Exclusive Skills *Saiyan Spirit: Saiyan only *Shining Slash: Human and Saiyan only *Burning Slash: Human and Saiyan only *Super Saiyan *Super Vegeta *Future Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Evolved) Category:CaC Races